Alone in this Bed
by livelygraveyard
Summary: Ichigo finally gives in to his feelings about a certain shopkeeper... I'm sorry, it's hella long and the rising action is probably terrible, but it does have some UraIchi in it, which is always nice ;D


Ichigo mumbled to himself irritably as he tossed his body from side to side uncomfortably in his stiff bed. One thing the red-head couldn't stand about being himself was the total strain he had to keep on his emotions; out of everything he had to deal with, sleeping alone at night seemed to be one of his worst situations. Ichigo Kurosaki found it rather odd that every single time he laid down to go to sleep for the night, he would feel the other side of the bed as if someone was going to be laying there with him, but it was always cold. This night, Ichigo couldn't stand sleeping alone anymore. He knew he could go to several places; he could go ask Karin or Izuru, but he wasn't craving a sibling to sleep next to; he could go to Orihime's, but she wasn't what he wanted either. Although he hated to face it, he really, _really _hated it, Ichigo knew exactly what he wanted; exactly _who_ he wanted.  
Every night, he seemed to crave that same infuriating, childish, and immature man. Every night, Ichigo Kurosaki would never stop thinking about that same flawless, breath-taking man, and how that smile of his seemed to melt his heart. The way his hat shaded the perfect dark circles around his eyes to bring out the gorgeous color of his eyes, the way a faint trace of a beard on his chin just begged and pleaded to be touched, but most of all the way he said the things he did in just the right way to get under Ichigo's skin.

Finally, despite the fact that he really didn't want to, Ichigo stood up from his previous spot on his bed. The boy slipped on a shirt and began to open the window before realizing that he forgot to put on pants, then scrambled back to his dresser as the cool breeze began to drift into his boxers. Ichigo yanked out the top drawer of his dresser, sifting through the messy pile of clothes in search for some jeans, only being able to find shorts and slacks for school. Letting out a low grumble, he pulled out the next drawer, and with no luck, pulled out another. Finally, Ichigo reached the last drawer and pulled it out of its compartment, tossing some clothes to the floor before discovering a pair of faded jeans; if only he had worked his way up first.

After slipping the pants on, the red-head returned to the window he had been at before, taking a step out onto the damp roof. He glanced up at the endless night sky, squinting his chocolate eyes as he felt a single raindrop land on his face, and moments later he realized it was pouring. His hair was soon sopping wet and clinging to the sides of his face, and all Ichigo could do was stare up at the rain, flinching ever so slightly occasionally as he sees a drop just moments before it collides with his skin.

The boy may have never snapped out of his rain-spotting spell if it weren't for a familiar voice calling up from below him; exactly the voice he loathed but had been dying and begging to hear all night long. His gaze shot to the road below him instantly as he heard the voice.

"Kurosaki-kun," it mused with a fairly amused giggle, "what on earth are you doing, hm? You do realize that you are standing there in clothes that are fairly unsuitable for this type of weather?"

Ichigo let out an irritated noise before lifting his leg and stepping across the roof, dropping to the ground right in front of Urahara Kisuke., who was dressed much better than himself. He was wearing jeans, which was awfully odd to Ichigo seeing as the older man's ankles weren't exposed for once. Along with the jeans, the blonde man had a pine green jacket that stuck to his body, and much to Ichigo's dismay, defined several parts of his abs. The only thing that was the same about his wardrobe was Kisuke's infamous green and white hat. His eyes flickered to a familiar cut right through the fabric that Ichigo could so vibrantly remembering inflicting, but before he could catch himself, Ichigo found that his gaze was fixed on Kisuke's entire face. He saw how the rain rolled flawlessly off the hat and dripped down right in front of the blonde's brilliant jade eyes, which only seemed brighter when placed so perfectly next to his pale yellow hair, which flipped out at just the right angle to be shielded by the rim of the hat, keeping it dry.

"Well?" came the same voice that had snapped him out of his trance and was now repeating the deed, "Are you going to just sit there and stare at me or are you going to answer?"

The younger boy scowled, mostly out of frustration, and replied irritably, "I was going for a walk, Old Man. Are you following me around now? I thought you had obnoxious little kids to do that for you."

Kisuke breathed out a light chuckle, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, "Of course not. _I _was going on a walk myself. But it appears you aren't exactly dressed for a walk, are you now Kurosaki-kun?"

"I… Ahh…" Ichigo stammered, glancing down at his rather unique fashion statement.

Another laugh, "Of course not," Urahara Kisuke turned on his heel, beckoning Ichigo to follow with a swift movement of his hand, "Now why don't you come over to the shop? I can get you some nice, warm clothes, and we can sit down and have some tea. I've got something to show you."

A baffled Ichigo blinked once or twice before scrunching up his face slightly, reaching a hand up to scratch his head only to pull it away moments later due to the wet feeling. "Something… to show me?" He repeated, silently wondering what Kisuke could possibly have to show him that would cause him to show up at the boy's house on such a chilly, drenched night.

Despite his uneasiness, Ichigo hurried after the man, secretly looking forward to that change of clothes, and although he would never verbally admit it, he really adored Kisuke's tea.

Once at the shop, Kisuke held the door open for Ichigo and he slipped inside, without saying thank you, of course; manners were not really Ichigo's thing. He glanced around the shop with a raised eyebrow, sighing to notice that it looked just as bland as usual. The boy turned his head to look back for Kisuke, and was slightly relieved to see that he wasn't far behind; much better than him disappearing to go do something mischievous.

"Now, would you like to get dressed first, or would you like me to tell you that something first?" He questioned, slipping out of his jacket to reveal a plain black V-Neck, which was just as wet but defined more muscles along Kisuke's body; Ichigo had to look away.

"Erm… I guess we could talk about that… Something first." He replied unsurely, debating whether or not he would be able to handle being in sopping wet clothes for much longer.

"Lovely. Now, take a seat, and I'll brew some tea," and with a soft grin, Kisuke strode out of the room and into the kitchen.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, running a hand through his wet hair, hoping to spike it slightly; it was weird for him when it wasn't sticking out everywhere. While Kisuke was gone, Ichigo jumped on the opportunity to try to figure things out. He knew when he began to get dressed earlier that night that he would end up at the shop, one way or the other. Kisuke was his destination from the beginning. But what stumped Ichigo the most about this whole situation was the fact that Kisuke "conveniently" showed up just outside his house as he was stepping out the window to go find him anyway, how he swiftly invited Ichigo over without hesitation, offering him things he knew Ichigo wouldn't be able to refuse, but most of all, Ichigo wondered if Kisuke knew how he felt. How could he have known to show up then? Did he create something with that sinister brain of his? Mind-reading device? Whatever it was, it would either work to Ichigo's favor, or ruin things horribly.

"The tea'll be ready within a few minutes," Kisuke stated, taking a seat at the table just across from Ichigo.

All his questions would soon be answered.

"So, Kurosaki-kun, what were you aiming for by 'taking a walk' at this late of night, hm? Are you sure you weren't running off to a party? A friend's house? Did Inoue or Ishida require your assistance?" Kisuke questioned, a small smirk making its way across his lips.

"I thought you needed to tell me something."

"I'm waiting for a while. I like your company."

"Bullshit."

"Your face is red."

Ichigo growled lowly at the sound of Kisuke giggling at his previous comment, leaning back in his chair as he examined the red-head's furious blush.

"Shut up, Old Man. And for your information, I was coming _here_."

Urahara raised an eyebrow, looking intrigued. He leaned over the table, resting his elbows on the wood and his face in his hands, letting an amused grin crawl onto his face. "And why on earth would you want to come here, hm? You never seem to happy to be around me, so what seemed so appealing here?"

"Well, I was actually… Ah… Coming here to talk to you about something." Ichigo shifted uncomfortably; he was going to have to spit it out sooner or later, so why not sooner? "I need to tell you something, Kisuke."

"I know."

There was a long pause.

"What?"

"Why don't we get you that change of clothes now?"

"Wait, Kisuke--!"

Before Ichigo could finish his sentence, Urahara Kisuke had snatched him by his wrist and was dragging him to the bedroom, only to rifle through a drawer of clothing for quite some time… It reminded him of something. Within a few minutes, Kisuke had thrown together a rather messy looking outfit: a pair of his own boxers (green of course), some red plaid pajama pants that looked too big for both of them, and a white sleeveless shirt. Once he had grabbed the clothes, the blonde pulled Ichigo to the bathroom, tossing the clothes onto the counter. As Ichigo watched him, he couldn't help but notice, as if he had been hiding it for a while, a huge smile on Urahara Kisuke's face.

Ichigo bit his lip slightly as he saw Kisuke move to the bathroom door, but found himself rather alarmed when Kisuke shut the door, not behind but in front of him. The bathroom was a small room, consisting of only a toilet and miniature sink, and was definitely not meant to fit two men comfortably.

The blonde turned his back to the door to face Ichigo, giggling once more before reaching out to take his wrist and pull him a bit closer.

"I knew why you were leaving from the beginning," he mused, tightening his grip as Ichigo tensed up, but refused to move; Kisuke's touch felt so right to him. "I figured you were going to spit it out to me soon, so I started changing my route when I walked to by your house. I really wanted to catch you to make sure I wasn't just dreaming."

Ichigo's eyebrow quirked at the word, "Dreaming?"

"Mhm," Kisuke nodded, pulling the boy slightly closer so their legs brushed against one another, "I know you've had your eyes on me for a while, Kurosaki. You've obviously never had a crush before, because you are absolutely terrible at concealing your feelings. But, lucky for you, I've become awfully fond of you, too."

Something about the way the older man worded it made Ichigo both infuriated and puddy in the blonde's hands. He knew that his current expression was probably priceless, but he didn't care. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, but laced his arms around Kisuke's neck anyway, shifting a tad closer, but not too much; he had to be careful. "You're really interested in me?" He questioned with a raised brow.

"Definitely," Kisuke agreed.

"Well, you know, I'm flattered and all, but I think it doesn't require two people to change clothes." Ichigo retorted with a smirk, tangling his fingers in Kisuke hair as the older man yanked him a bit closer, pressing their hips together.

Kisuke chuckled to himself, this time a lower laugh than his usual giggles. It sent chills up Ichigo's spine, causing the hairs on his neck to stand on end. "Well, I was just thinking you might want a little help taking _these_," Kisuke stressed the word, tugging slightly on the sopping fabric of Ichigo's pants, "off. Wet clothes can be a pain."

Ichigo felt the blood rush to his face before he nodded slightly, glancing down at the clothes. "Wow," he smirked slightly, "we just admit our feelings for each other and you're already trying to take my clothes off."

"Well, I know that both you and I have been thinking about it for quite a while now," Urahara laughed, "and I'm not _trying_, I _will _take your clothes off."

"How do I know that," Ichigo shot back with a teasing tone in his quiet voice. He leaned in to gently hover his lips over Kisuke's earlobe, whispering almost silently, "when all you seem to be able to do is talk?" His previous smirk only grew wider at the comment he made, knowing that it would either irritate Kisuke into doing something more, or just get him to do more. Either way, Ichigo was content.

A soft noise of approval slipped from Urahara Kisuke's lips as Ichigo's chest came closer to his, and the whispering caused his eyes to flutter closed. He frowned slightly at the comment before slyly hooking his fingers into Ichigo's belt loops, tugging his body closer so the two men were touching at every spot possible from this angle. The younger man breathed a small moan at the friction, tensing up slightly as he felt Kisuke's, obviously experienced, hands run up the bottom part of his shirt. The boy opened his mouth, allowing another moan to escape while quietly whimpering "Kisuke…"  
The older man, who had now allowed his hat to fall to the ground after knocked loose by Ichigo's head, raised an eyebrow. He closed his eyes once more, gently moving his hands inside Ichigo's shirt to his back, allowing his fingertips to gently trace shapes on the moist skin. "Ichigo," he whispered, placing a soft kiss to the boy's neck, "we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I will totally understand if you don't, I mean, you're young."

Instantly, and un-amused noise came from the back of the red-head's throat, "It's not because I'm young, thank you. I'm just… Cold." He silently cursed himself for such a lame excuse.

"Cold?" Kisuke laughed, that same low laugh that made Ichigo's stomach turn with delight, "Well, then, why don't you and I just go lay down? Unless you'd like to go home."

"I really don't want to go home."

"I know," Kisuke giggled, trailing several kisses from the base of Ichigo's neck to the skin just below his ear, "but I don't want your wet clothes all over my bed, so you're either going to have to change, or you're going to have to just take them off. Knowing you, I'll give you a moment to change." And with that, Kisuke was gone within a few moments, leaving Ichigo standing alone in the bathroom, staring at the unkempt pile of clothes that was tossed so carelessly on the counter.

Ichigo tried not to seem too hasty, but he truly was. He slipped out of all his clothes swiftly, pulling the new ones on even faster. If it weren't for how inconveniently wet his body was, he would have been done a lot sooner. Once finished, he shoved his wet clothes in the corner of the room, silently planning to grab them on his way out. He examined himself in the mirror for a few moments; his hair was almost entirely dry now.

Just as the boy turned to leave, he spotted something that made him stop immediately and turn back. His eyes widened as he leaned closer into the mirror, running his fingertips over a large purple-black mark just high enough on his neck to be seen, but not able to be covered by his hair or a jacket. Ichigo's jaw dropped slightly; he must have been so focused on how good Kisuke's lips felt on his skin, he hadn't noticed that he'd left a mark.

Ichigo turned and yanked the bathroom door open, furrowing his eyebrows as he spotted Kisuke sitting so calmly at the table, tea in between his two hands.

"Look what you did to me, Old Man!" He pouted, pointing a finger to the obvious spot on his neck.

The blonde raised an eyebrow before making a swift face and shaking his head, "I don't see it."

"You gave me a goddamn hickey…! Look at it!" Ichigo began to make frantic movements with his arms, waving his finger in the general direction of the mark. "What am I supposed to tell my dad?"

"Just tell him a girl gave it to you." Kisuke shrugged, "I'm sure he'll be quite proud that you're getting action."

Ichigo scowled, but couldn't exactly argue with that statement. He knew that he would get one of two reactions from his father. One, he'll flip out and yell at Ichigo for sneaking out to be all "intimate" with women. Two, he'll congratulate the boy, and simply allow it to pass by without an issue.

Ichigo hoped for option number two.

"Now, would you still like to lay down, or are you too upset with me over a simple mark on the neck to continue what you seemed to be enjoying so thoroughly in the bathroom?"

Ichigo glanced down at the floor, shifting uncomfortably, "Kisuke…"

"Hm?"

"You're not angry with me for… reacting like that, are you?" He questioned, fiddling nervously with his fingers. "Because I mean, if you aren't, I'd really like to go lay down with you…"

Kisuke's expression was oddly cool. He smiled faintly, almost apologetically, before standing up from his chair and leaving his tea unattended to stride over to the younger boy, wrapping a delicate arm around his waist. He placed a gentle kiss to his temple, and Ichigo breathed a relieved sigh.

"Since when are you so small?" Kisuke laughed jokingly, "I never thought I would hear such a soft tone from you, Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm quite flattered. Am I the first to hear it?"

Ichigo didn't even bother trying to cover up how tiny and quiet his voice had become, so he just nodded, "Yeah… We can't all be made of stone day in and day out. Gimme a break, Old Man."

Kisuke agreed with both a nod and another soft chuckle, and within moments Ichigo no longer felt so tense and out of breath. He was comfortable, and despite how unusual the feeling was, it was nice. He allowed Kisuke to lead him into the bedroom, and by the time the two had gotten there, Ichigo wasn't even tired anymore. The room was dimly lit by only the light of the moon seeping in from the blinded windows, creating an odd stripe pattern on the bed that seemed to intrigue Ichigo, or maybe it was the bed itself.

As Ichigo glanced behind him he frowned slightly, noticing Kisuke, who had previously been directly behind him, was nowhere in sight. His eyes flickered from one side of the room to the other before his eye was caught. He had found Urahara Kisuke, and he had changed into some more "suitable" clothes; he was wearing pants, much like Ichigo's, but one thing he was lacking, which Ichigo noticed first, was a shirt entirely. Normally this wouldn't have phased the boy too much, but there was something about Kisuke that not only attracted Ichigo emotionally, but physically too. Who would have thought that such a slacker could have such defined abs? Despite how much he wanted to simply reach out and touch Kisuke, Ichigo resisted and watched him for a few more moments before slipping into the bed, tossing the covers over his own body.

Moments later, Urahara Kisuke leaned down and pulled the covers up to shift into the bed next to the red-head, wrapping an arm around his waist, although this time tighter than before. He nuzzled his face into the back of Ichigo's neck, and Ichigo couldn't help but let out a content noise at the feeling of the older man's breath against his neck.

Thankfully, these touches weren't entirely new to him; he had had girlfriends in the past, but the fact that he obviously wasn't going to be the dominant one in this relationship was something the head-strong boy would have to get used to. Then it hit him. The teen's expression of bliss fell and he shifted uncomfortably, mumbling, "Kisuke? Are we… In a relationship? Or is this just like, a one-time thing?"

"Well, Kurosaki-kun, I would much prefer the first of the two, but if you don't agree, I suppose I would be willing to settle whatever is in your best interest." He replied rather swiftly, purposely tugging Ichigo a bit closer by his waist as if to say that he really wasn't about to settle with a one-night stand.

Ichigo nodded, silently relieved that he would be seeing more of this gorgeous man in the future. As he silently wondered what sort of things the two would do as a couple, a certain thought came to mind, and Ichigo decided that there was no use in being shy; after all, Kisuke hadn't wasted any time. Ichigo carefully moved his hands lower to lace his finger's with Kisuke's, rolling over swiftly so the two men's lips were only inched away.

"I just remembered," Ichigo chuckled with a coy grin, "that I haven't kissed you yet."

Obviously, based on Kisuke's reaction, he was highly amused by this, letting out a soft chortle, "Well then maybe we need to make it one to remember?"

Cautiously, Kisuke moved his head foreword, closing the taunting distance between their lips. Ichigo returned the kiss fully, unsure if Kisuke was going to stop, but soon his was pleasantly proved wrong. Within moments, Kisuke pulled the younger man's hips against his own, coaxing out a moan from the other boy, instantly pressing his tongue into his now open lips. Kisuke was obviously mischievous, having little plans like that. Ichigo blinked in surprise before unwillingly melting into the kiss, thoroughly enjoying the taste of Kisuke, soon allowing his own tongue to slide against the other's in a massaging motion. But the kiss wasn't enough for Ichigo; he wanted more. He wanted to feel Kisuke's hands on his chest just as he had earlier, and he desperately wanted to feel Kisuke's body, too. The boy wasn't going to not do anything about it any longer. He let out a determined grunt before pushing Kisuke back over onto his back, swinging a leg over the older man's waist to straddle his hips.

Kisuke blinked in surprise before raising an eyebrow at Ichigo, examining him carefully as he frantically took his own shirt off. "Hasty, are we?" Kisuke asked, allowing his green eyes to scan over the boy with heavy amusement flickering behind the jade orbs. "I'm surprised to see you so eager to take your clothes off."

"Well, I've been wanting to do this since I saw you outside. I guess I just got sick of waiting… But I ain't apologizin'." And with that, Ichigo leaned down and pressed his still cold chest to Kisuke's, letting out a pleased noise as he did so, mindlessly dragging his hips against the blonde's in a swift, teasing movement.

Urahara Kisuke gasped at the pleasure of both the movements, immediately gripping onto the other boy's hips, instinctively turning his head to sink his teeth into Ichigo's exposed skin. Ichigo wouldn't lie to himself about the biting; he loved it. He wasn't going to pretend to be angry with Kisuke for biting him, whether he drew blood or not, it was wonderful. The boy reacted almost instantly with a pleasured gasp, reaching a hand down to grasp onto the Shinigami's pants, letting out a rather frustrated pant.

"Kisuke…" He gently tugged down on the other's pants, as if giving a hint, "Kisuke, please…"

The blonde raised an eyebrow once more, looking the boy over, "Are you sure, Ichigo? Have you ever done this before, with a man?"

Ichigo simply replied with a shake of his head.

"I don't know, Ichigo…"

"Kisuke… _Please_. I never beg… Just please."

Urahara Kisuke bit his lip, not even bothering to try to tell himself that he didn't want the same thing Ichigo wanted. Hell, he'd been thinking about it for months now. With a soft, defeated sigh, the older man nodded, lifting Ichigo rather easily off his hips and laying him down on the bed next to him. He swiftly rolled over soon after, locking their lips in a feverish kiss, immediately resuming where the two previously left off.

He didn't waste time ridding the younger boy of his clothes. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, Kisuke couldn't even be patient enough to take the time to treasure how adorable he thought Ichigo was when he was frustrated. Rather recklessly, Kisuke gripped onto the fabric of Ichigo's pants and tugged them off without a second thought, deepening their kiss as he did so, slipping out of his own pants only moments after.

The blonde casually pulled away from the kiss, pressing the top of his head to Ichigo's temple to look down, tracing a finger down and along his side. Ichigo was panting beneath him, and Kisuke _loved _the sound of Ichigo silently begging for him; it was delightful. Carefully, Urahara Kisuke slipped a finger in Ichigo's boxers, pulling them down painfully slowly, smirking softly to himself as he did so. It was mostly too dark for Kisuke to see much, but he could tell that Ichigo really wanted him by the faint outline he had of the other's erect length. Kisuke smiled a bit wider to himself and tilted his head back to place a soft kiss to the chin of his flustered lover, moving his lips casually to leave Ichigo another mark, purposely left in a spot equally difficult to cover as the last.

Just as Kisuke moved his hands to take off his own boxers, he felt Ichigo's hands begin to do the work for him. He laughed softly to himself, helping the younger man tug the boxers down and off his legs successfully. Suddenly, his smile faded as Kisuke murmured, "Ah, Ichigo… I don't have any lubricant, I don't think…"

"God damn it…" Ichigo breathed an irritated and agitated sigh, shifting impatiently beneath his lover, "Just get on with it… I can handle it."

"That will take away a lot of the pleasure for both of us."

"Fuck, Kisuke, do I have to do everything?" Ichigo snapped, reaching up to take three of Kisuke's fingers in his mouth, sucking gently for only a few moments before opening and allowing him to withdraw his hand. Kisuke let out an amused giggle, grabbing Ichigo's other leg with his dry hand to swiftly yet gently turn him over on his stomach.

Ichigo's nerves suddenly kicked in; he tensed up immediately at the feeling of Kisuke's cold hands around his lower waist, spreading his legs slightly for passage. The boy took in a deep breath, allows his shoulders so relax as he heard Kisuke's soothing voice.

"If it hurts too bad, Ichigo, just tell me and I'll stop, alright?" He reassured.

"Just get on with it."

Kisuke nodded with a sigh, gently pressing a finger into Ichigo. Immediately, Ichigo let out a surprised yelp, gripping onto the covers gently before furrowing his eyebrows. "K-Kisuke…" he grunted, as if telling him to hurry. The older man nodded, and gently but quickly added a second and third finger, stretching the other out impatiently. Kisuke removed his fingers hastily, gripping onto the other boy's hips before leaning down to kiss his neck comfortingly, not taking much time to position himself over the boy and push into him with a pleasured groan. Ichigo didn't seem to enjoy it quite as much as Kisuke, although he continued to plant gentle, soothing kisses along the back of the other's neck in attempt to ease him as he let out several pained cries, soon followed by ones of pleasure.

Kisuke casually began to move his hips against Ichigo's, slowly pressing in and out of him at a pleasant speed for both, causing moans of pleasure to slip past both men's lips constantly. Ichigo hesitantly tightened his grip on the sheets of the bed; panting heavily and quietly pleading for more, he began to move his hips back against Kisuke's, gasping at the pleasure before absentmindedly crying out, "K-Kisuke! Ahh…"

The blonde, with beads of sweat rolling down his face, causing his blonde hair to occasionally cling to his face, moved faster against the younger boy, silently hoping to himself that he wasn't hurting him too bad, but luckily for him the bite he had inflicted earlier had shown him that Ichigo didn't mind a little pain along with the pleasure, and his cries confirmed it. As expected, Kisuke only had to move a bit faster yet to grant Ichigo climax, and Kisuke managed to follow soon after, collapsing against the red-head's back, pressing his lips to the heated skin for a few moments before shifting to relax on the bed next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist to tug him closer with an exhausted grin.

Ichigo panted heavily, resting his forehead against Kisuke's before shutting his eyes. The older man leaned forward to give him another kiss before allowing the younger to fall into a blissful, peaceful sleep. Kisuke grinned to himself, allowing his eyes to close; he pulled Ichigo's body closer to his own one last time before drifting off.


End file.
